SkyShox δ R
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Part of the SkyShox Delta series, following Rosa Copeland during B2W2. Unlike the other SkyShox Delta installments, the first scene is Rosa's very first experience. Rated M for scenes involving Rosa having sex with someone. The Delta part of the title is in Greek letter form in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is part of a series inspired by a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, though a few OCs belong to their respective creators. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 001**

It was a bright and sunny summer day in Aspertia City, on the southwestern edge of the Unova region. The light from the sun was so bright it could wake anyone up, which it did with a brown-haired girl named Rosa. Her house was in the southeastern part of the city, and when she woke up she was ready to start her Pokemon journey with the recently-evolved Pignite she had. Aspertia housed a Pokemon Gym, the first hometown to do so, and the gym specialized in Normal type Pokemon, hence the Pignite, part-Fighting. However, an unknown trainer with at least twenty Shiny Arceus in his roster, carried around with him due to XQ Tech Unit 4216, would unload his way through the Unova league as well.

Rosa Jeannette Copeland was a very beautiful girl, age seventeen, with her hair styled just like a certain OZ-native XQ agent, but a good two feet past ground-length, and brown with a number of recently-added wine red highlights. She had put some emerald green eyeshadow around her blue eyes, along with some three different pairs of hanging earrings in her ears. As for her outfit, it consisted of a midriff-baring tube top, stretched to bursting point by her triple D tits, and a very small teal skirt that exposed her virgin pussy completely. Her plan with the Unova league was to clear it with a very sexually-inclined nature, though she had yet to experience sex itself, unlike most sluts. Another interesting fact about her appearance was the fact that, despite having no experience wearing heels whatsoever, she was in a pair of red non-platform seven inch heeled pumps. The brunette, despite this being her first experience with wearing heels in general, she had the entire WWE video game series for her XBox 360, where her unique character in the games always wore heels, and had her tits as big as the game allowed to simulate her own triple Ds.

It took only twenty minutes for Rosa to reach the Aspertia City Gym, where Cheren, one of Hilbert's former rivals, was the Gym Leader (Rosa acquired her Pignite as a Tepig from the other one, Bianca). What she saw once she got inside shocked her; someone had steamrolled their way through the various trainers in the gym, and Cheren had been no exception to that.

"What the heck happened in here?!" Rosa asked.

"Some male trainer using a few Shiny Pokemon of the same species absolutely destroyed the trainers' Pokemon, battling all of us at once and none of his Pokemon even took a single hit." one trainer, female, replied to the virgin slut's question.

"That's because said trainer never even allowed a single attack, his Pokemon were too fast." a second one, male, replied.

"What Pokemon was this guy using?" Rosa asked next.

"It was three Shiny Arceus, from this guy's 'Alpha Squad'." This time Cheren was the one to respond. Rosa's first thought when Cheren mentioned 'Alpha Squad' was XQ captain Jet Brazie, who had been the creator of said Arceus group. After the three trainers in the gym (one of them Cheren) healed their Pokemon, the battle began. Cheren's team was no match for Pignite. Following the battle Rosa gained her first badge for the Unova league. She then left for Virbank City, where Roxie's gym was, Cheren not even stopping her for a certain reason. Though she ran into a Team Plasma grunt along the way, said grunt's Purrloin was no match for a Brick Break from a Shiny Arceus that came into the scene from Rosa's left. The grunt the fled the scene, but was tripped up by Rosa enabling an Omega Absolution dive from someone in one of the trees. Then the grunt mysteriously vanished. Rosa then looked at the mystery divebomber. She could easily tell that it was a male Super Saiyan 3 by the flat chest and knee-length golden hair, the latter containing five green spikes aligned in an X formation that confirmed Rosa's suspicions of the mystery trainer that decimated her hometown gym. It was Jet, but what was surprising to Rosa was the fact Jet had on the exact same pumps she was wearing, and that before she stopped him from taking off, four cyan-colored metallic-looking wings had spawned on his back.

"Hey, Jet."

"D'oh! How'd ya know it was me?"

"Easy. It was the five green spikes in back of your hair. Your Super Saiyan 3 state was what made it five, 'cause it's normally three. That Arceus yours?"

"Yeah. Arcelioss, return." Jet said, holding a Poke Ball that pulled the Shiny Alpha Pokemon into it. "Hmm, by the looks of your appearance, you seem to be a bit heavy on the sexual side. Any experience with it?"

"None whatsoever. This is also my very first experience in heels. Perhaps you might have some hints concerning the heels, and maybe give me my first sexual experience while you're at it." Rosa said. Two minutes later the brunette, her hair still two feet longer than herself even in the seven inch heels, was on her hands and knees as Jet, flashing his rarely-used 10.75 inch cock, prepared to enter her tight virgin cunt.

"Look, i know this is your very first experience, maybe i should go slow to get you used to it."

"Are you kidding? I'd rather you go all out at the start so i know what some guys might be capable of when i get to them later on, even if i end up bleeding in that spot."

"Okay, you asked for it." Jet said, then entered her full force, enticing a squeal from the brown-haired girl. Three minutes into the session Rosa's pussy started bleeding, but Jet didn't slow down; in fact, he actually sped up a bit. It took another fifteen, Jet going even faster now, before Rosa hit her bursting point, triggering Jet's own within seconds. This, however, didn't cause Jet to stop thrusting as he wanted to experiment with that motion. In the end, Rosa was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath from the speed the session went at.

"Wow. That was fun." Rosa finally managed to say. Then she added something that surprised Jet. That something was the fact she wasn't on birth control, considering the lack of protection on Jet's end. Jet's surprise wasn't that much though; sluts normally aren't on birth control at the start. But the key bit was where Rosa was on her cycle: right in the peak of what was dubbed the 'Danger Zone', making the chance very good for the session to leave Rosa knocked up. What Jet didn't know concerning that fact was that getting knocked up by that session was Rosa's plan. After Jet took off for Virbank City, Rosa did the same, but at a much slower pace from a combination of her lack of wings, the heels she had on, and the aftermath of her very first sexual experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on a WitChan fanfic from which the inspiration came from. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, though any OCs that appear belong to their respective owners (of which some of mine are based on actual characters). Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 002**

After one hour of walking, with a close scare concerning falling due to her inexperience in heels along the way, Rosa reached Virbank City for the night, and her second badge the following day. Roxie's team of Pokemon were Poison-types, but one, Whirlipede, was part-Bug, giving Pignite the edge type-wise. That night Rosa obtained a Psychic-type Pokemon, a female Kirlia from an unknown source, to cover the other two of Roxie's Pokemon. Needless to say, it was an eventful night. First off, it was Monday, and when Rosa reached her room in the Pokemon Center at 7:57 P.M. her first move was to turn the TV to a channel from another dimension for some WWE programming. Once the program ended three hours later the unknown source came in and gave her the Kirlia. Then Rosa decided to get some training done with Kirlia, who evolved into Gardevoir in the midst of it. But that was when Jet randomly spawned into the area, taking a Psyshock to the back of the head.

"Oops. You okay?"

"Yeah. Darn locator system malfunctioned AGAIN!"

"Another Chaos Control attempt gone awry, i take it."

"Yeah. Maybe i should get someone to take a look at it, find what's causing all the malfunctions. Every time that happens i end up somewhere with no chance whatsoever of doing anything evasive. There was that one time i ended up getting one guy's safer front side on Rochelle's first intended Nova Charge after she learned the move on accident following an unintended ascent to the XZ Super Saiyan 4 state. And i'm just gonna warn ya now, there's quite a waiting list for challenging the Virbank Gym."

"Sounds like i'm gonna be here for at least another day." Rosa said, then she recalled Gardevoir to her Poke Ball and hit the hay for the night. Turns out she had to wait five days before she could challenge Roxie (Jet was the last opponent from the fourth day, using what he dubbed 'Victini Edge Mark J' to wipe out Whirlipede via four type advantages at once with one of his combinations) and once she cleared it for her second badge, she then started to head for a way to reach the main part of Unova. However, Jet decided to give her some tips concerning her heels in a secluded spot, Rosa anticipating another sexual experience involved.

"Look, miss, since you have almost no experience with heels, and the fact i sensed you almost lose your balance through my scouter, the best way to get places in those heels is to use your arms like a balancing thingimablooper while walking." (**i have no idea what the thingy's called**). "If you can find something to help out, good. The only reason i'm able to get places without risking loss of balance is those wings i utilised after the other run-in on Route 20. One set's from my Halo armor, dubbed Mark J, from which some of the three- and four-move Judgment combinations i came up with inherited the name. As for the other set, they're from the armor that gave me the ability to wear heels in the open despite gender in the first place."

"Ice Star?"

"Yup. Those heels you're in are the exact same pair i had on when i gained Ice Star in the first place. Enables me to eliminate any Metroid that hits me on contact due to the armor's affinity. Occasionally in the armor i go by the alternate name of Ace Skyfyre; one of my elder twin siblings, Hollie, goes by the name Deuce on occasion."

"Lemme guess. That alternate name only applies best when in Crystal Sky Raider mode, right?"

"Bingo. By the way, something seemed off about your lack of birth control. Where were you on your cycle at the time?"

"Does it have anything to do with your own lack of protection from that?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just so ya know, i was three minutes off of entering day fourteen on it. In other words, if i have the situation name right, i was basically at the 'Danger Zone's' peak. And besides, that was the main intention for doing that session on Route 20 in the first place."

"Wait, you're AIMING to get - hang on, i gotta take this." Jet said as his cellphone went off. He quickly answered it.

"Yeah, Jet here. Oh, hey, Double A. Look, i just bumped into some Rosa girl again. No, it isn't 07M, this girl's name is just Rosa. Okay, she just said something surprising that i was responding to when you called. Yeah, it had something to do with ending up pregnant. Why did you ask that? Wait, what? _Really?!_ You too? Oh, boy, that makes two now. Hey, it was your idea in the first place. At least you wanted it that way, 'cause i didn't want Rochelle to walk in on us. Huh, she was with Storm at the time in question doing something. What was it? Wait, there's _three_ now?! Rochelle's knocked up as well?! Storm better not have - oh, wait, she asked for it herself? That's good, considering her specialty when it comes to breaking up crimes. Look, i gotta go, Rosa's getting impatient. Yeah, see ya later. Bye."

"What is it? Who's this Rochelle girl?"

"Look, Rosa, Rochelle happens to be XQ's rape specialist, and she recently wanted to get to know my brother Storm as more than just a teammate. She and another teammate of mine, who had been on the other end of the call, both discovered that they're pregnant. The 'Double A' bit can be taken two different ways - one's her initials, the other her unique codename. She wanted to get to know me better in the field outside being teammates, and that's how she ended up pregnant. And, just as a heads up, there's two Gym Leaders in Nimbasa City. One of them's agent 103. You'll find out why she's there when you get to challenging that gym."

"Wait, by 'Double A' do you mean THE Amethyst Angel?"

"You've heard of her, then."

"Are you kidding? She's an interdimensional legend, especially the fact she helped defeat two major crime teams."

"Well, technically one, 'cause her teammate Natsume took out the other team, which claimed to be the successor of the one Anise aided with defeating."

"Does Team Vexus have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah. That was the team whose defeat Anise played a role in. The team claiming to be their successors went by the Neo Vexus name."

"Based both names on the two iterations of the WWE faction dubbed the Nexus. The original based on Wade Barrett's version, the successor on that straight-edge doofus' take."

"Got that right. And part of both teams' downfalls were due to one of their own going rogue because they didn't want to be on the team in the first place."

"By the way, less talking and more banging." Rosa suddenly seductively said, now on her hands and knees.

"Okay, Rosa, you asked for it big time." Jet said, then entered her with his erection, pounding away at her pussy harder than before (if that's even possible). Twenty minutes passed before both hit their peaks seconds apart, Rosa hitting hers first to trigger Jet's. This time, though, Jet was able to disengage from her pussy with enough time to start taking her anal virginity while unloading his seed inside her before the first drop escaped, not wanting to chance an overflow considering how much time had passed since their last session. Part of the reason was the fact Rosa could already be pregnant right then and there. After that Jet took off, carrying Rosa due to the fact he had really wiped her out that time on their way to Castelia City, where the third Unova League gym was located.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on a WitChan fanfic from where the idea originated. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while any OCs belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Note: All other references are property of their respective owners. Also, Mario Kart DS tips for Rainbow Road and spoilers from the two GameCube Pokemon games with actual training involved, Colosseum and XD, appear as well.**

**Chapter 003**

Thanks to the fact Rosa was sleeping while Jet, using his optional wings, flew the duo to Castelia City, it took only an hour to reach the largest city in the Unova region. Good thing it was only one hour, too, 'cause it was almost dark outside, so Jet carried Rosa to the Pokemon Center and took her to one of the rooms in there for trainers. He had already reserved the room for that night, having done it before the run-in with Rosa following her gym battle with Roxie. Her decision to use Tepig as her starter Pokemon was a very good move because the Castelia City Gym specialized in Bug-type Pokemon, so Fire-types like Pignite (Tepig's evolved form) had the edge. Before leaving the room for some looking around Jet took a look at the sleeping seventeen-year-old girl.

'_She sure looks cute when she's asleep. The weird part about this is that sex normally wipes the male out, not the female. Must have been my power level that kept me from knocking myself out with her; after all, i do happen to be an Alpha Saiyan. Maybe that's why i never passed out after that session with Anise, who's two stages beyond mine._' Jet thought to himself before leaving Rosa alone so she could sleep undisturbed. The surprising bit about Castelia's Pokemon Center when it came to rooms for traveling trainers was that it acted like a hotel, which Castelia was plentiful in, but without the nightly cost (probably because the Pokemon Center heals trainers' Pokemon for free). While Jet looked around Castelia he located Burgh's place, with a battlefield in back where one of his 'Alpha Squad' decimated Burgh's Bug Pokemon team for the Insect Badge, number three for entry into the Unova league. Strangely, though, the noise from the battle never woke Rosa up.

The following day, at nine in the morning, Rosa finally woke up, finding Jet's face buried in a handheld device with two screens. A Nintendo DS. Climbing out of the bed Jet had placed her in the previous night, she walked over to Jet's bed, where the black-haired lefty was in the midst of a game. However, she noticed her seven inch heels were placed at one end of her bed, Jet having taken them off for her so they wouldn't interfere with her sleep.

"Whatcha playin'?" Rosa asked Jet once she reached his side, in a perfect imitation of a Phineas and Ferb character. According to the screens on the DS, it looked like Jet, as Luigi, was in the midst of a heated race and building a considerable lead.

"Mario Kart DS. First actual DS game i obtained, not counting that demo that came with the system itself. Lots of experience with this game. Why?"

"I didn't know you had that game. Darn opponents keep hitting me with items in the last race of that Special cup on mirror mode, especially in that loop sector."

"Well, just stay to the sides in the loop. Fake items work best at messing with the competition in that spot, and reverse-fired shells are just as effective, as long as you aim it right."

"By the way, who's this 07M you mentioned on that phone call last night?"

"Another OZ-native girl. Caller thought 07M when i mentioned your name because yours is the first half of hers. Full name is Rosalina, a playable racer in the two installments of the Mario Kart series after this one i'm playing now. And just so ya know, i reserved this room yesterday for that night before i bumped into ya after you beat Roxie. That's why i left ya in here once we got to Castelia 'cause you were sleeping after that little session in Virbank City and i used the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to make sure your sleep was uninterrupted."

"Good thinking, and i also noticed that while i was asleep someone took my heels off, 'cause i found them at one end of the bed i was in after waking up. How long was i out, anyway?"

"To the first bit, that was so you wouldn't be in too much pain when you woke up due to the seven inch heel and complete lack of a platform. As for the question, 'bout fourteen hours. While you were out of it i battled Burgh at his place for the Insect Badge last night. Beat him easily."

"Well, that explains the battle sounds i heard last night. But how was i knocked asleep from our little session in Virbank while you weren't for another two or three hours?"

"Might have been my power level. XZ Series, thirteenth stage. That's why i never got knocked asleep when i did Anise on her request despite the fact she's two stages ahead of me."

"XZ Series? Isn't that the series where that eleventh form requires a DBZ-like effect to activate for the first time?"

"Yeah. I was the tenth one to experience that, aided by Anise, who was number three, scuffling with the cause prior to my ascent because of some device she was using to detect me coming. The culprit behind my ascent to the eleventh stage was a former Cipher girl named Nella Jay, a.k.a. Alpha of Team Vexus. Used the Cipher-created Shadow Pokemon creation process to corrupt a Squirtle, and had that detector created knowing of my fondness for the Kanto-native starter. Her confrontation with Anise led to the device being broken mid-scuffle, and that enabled me, with my scouter on at the time, to identify that Squirtle and trigger the ascent."

"Cipher? From Orre?"

"Yeah. Have you played Colosseum or XD before?"

"Both. Beaten both of them as well. Of all of Colosseum's Cipher members, only three appear in XD: One admin and two of his personal peons."

"Got that right. I have both games myself, AND i've beaten both as well. The admin, because of the personal peon bit, is Miror B., and the peons in question are the same two behind the female main character from Colosseum's kidnapping in the beginning of the game. It was because of her ability at discerning Shadow Pokemon from the regular ones that led to the creation of XD's Aura Reader, which i have installed on my scouter. XF-ZR1 model."

"By the latter bit in your scouter's name you're a Chevy kind of person."

"Bingo. That's my favorite manufacturer, especially due to the fact they make the Corvette, my number one favorite vehicle line of all time. Well, clock's tickin'. You better reach the gym if you want your third badge. Pignite is your best weapon in this gym. Bug-type specialty."

"Thanks." With that, the duo took off for Castelia Gym, with Burgh as the Leader. His Bug-type Pokemon stood no chance against the Fire-type Pignite, who evolved mid-battle into an Emboar. But once they exited Castelia headed for Nimbasa City, where the fourth, Electric-type gym was, Rosa pulled Jet to the side. Sex was part of the reason, but it wasn't because she wanted more from him. Instead, they walked up to an area well off the road where two people, a male and a female, were going at it like Teddiursa on honey. Rosa had her heels on, having made sure they were on before leaving the Pokemon Center earlier, while Jet was in some silver ballet flats this time. The male had short, spiky brown hair, the girl he was banging senseless a shoulder-length redhead with full D cup tits. As for clothing between the two, the male had a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, pulled down a ways enabling him to pound the girl senseless the way he was; the girl's clothing consisted of a white t-shirt, a pink bra, and some short shorts, all laying around somewhere. What Jet didn't expect was that Rosa set herself up for him doing the same thing to her the unknown duo was doing, pulling him down on top of her for good measure to get his attention on her plan. But before they could start the other duo finished.

"Uh, excuse me, who are you two?" Rosa, still underneath Jet from her pulling him down, asked the mystery pair.

"Marco Sanders." the male replied. "The redhead here's Stacy Richards. I'm fourteen, she's fifteen. We've been in touch for three years ever since our first sexual experience together. Who are you two?"

"The name's Rosa. Rosa Jeannette Copeland."

"Hang on a second, your last name reminds me of my XK507 teammate Edge, 'cause that's his last name too." Jet suddenly responded randomly. This rang a bell in Marco's head.

"XK507? You mean that formidable Chaos Duel tandem?"

"Bingo."

"Then that means you're XQ captain Jet Brazie." Stacy excitedly said. "Me and Marco were in Virbank City waiting for the coast to clear before going at each other like we were when you two found us, when i heard a cell phone go off."

"Yeah, that was mine. Rosa set herself up for me to go at her without warning after i hung up. And just so ya know, if it has something to do with my ace female teammate being knocked up that was her idea."

"Wow. The most well-known female agent in the entire XQ organization, pregnant because of the captain on her request. She must've wanted to get to know you as more than just a teammate, like that trio wanted to do with the main, titular character in that certain book series according to that one fanfiction i read last month." Stacy said. "How big are you down there, anyway? Marco's a ten even."

"10.75. And i'll warn you now, you don't want to face me in a Pokemon battle, 'cause my Alpha Squad is bound to get at least one member involved at some point. You especially gotta watch out when that happens as i might throw one of my Judgment Combinations at ya."

"By the way, you a full D-cup, Stacy?" Rosa asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. You?"

"Triple D."

"Whoa. Both of your respective stats have me and Marco beat. And it was that phone call me and Marco overheard waiting for the all-clear to go at it that made me ask him to get me pregnant, 'cause i've been wanting to meet the Amethyst Angel for a while due to her legend status across the dimensions."

"You two headed to Nimbasa next for the gym challenge? If you are, another agent from XQ, number 103 specifically, is there. You'll find out why when you get there." Jet said.

"Hey, before we leave, how about a twin double session?" Marco suggested.

"By twin double, you mean you and me going at both girls together one girl at a time?"

"Bingo."

"Deal." At this the double sessions was on. First off Jet and Marco would go at Stacy, Marco having the pregnancy chance. The intensity they were going at left Stacy's pussy bleeding four minutes in. Ten and a half minutes later they hit their peaks within seconds of each other, Stacy's triggering those of the boys. After a fifteen minute wait to recharge, they switched openings before giving Rosa the same thing Stacy got, taking twenty minutes before the peaks were hit but causing Rosa's pussy to bleed as well. Afterwards, the foursome went their separate ways to Nimbasa City, Jet's wing option allowing him to get himself and Rosa there first (carrying Rosa due to the combination of what had just transpired and her extreme heels).

**Chapter 003 Complete**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic with a basis on a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 004**

Nimbasa City. The entertainment variant of Castelia. Whereas Castelia City, to the south via Route 4, is full of businesses, Nimbasa is full of places for entertainment purposes, including a Ferris Wheel. It was that Ferris Wheel where Hilbert learned, two years prior, that the mysterious N was the leader of Team Plasma, a team which had a different uniform back then. N was now living in Driftveil City, west a bit via Route 5, along with a few Plasma grunts and Rood, formerly one of the Seven Sages. The new Team Plasma was being led by Ghetsis, with a new plot. However, Jet's Alpha Squad, along with the rest of his at least one thousand Pokemon (XQ Tech Unit 4216 carrying the entire arsenal with him), would make short work of the villainous team.

That night, Rosa was trying to think up some strategy for dealing with the dual Electric-type Gym Leaders, one of whom was the unknown '103' Jet had mentioned a few times. Ground-types were her best bet, but she'd need an Ice or Rock type for a possible Emolga, who, as part-Flying, was immune to Ground. The potential Tynamo also had immunity, but via Levitate, useless if dealing with the Fraxure Rosa had obtained randomly due to said Fraxure's Mold Breaker ability. But, when Rosa woke up the following day, she didn't quite feel right. One trip to the bathroom came in handy as she threw up once she got herself positioned just right over one of the toilets for that possibility. By complete chance, a black haired girl, her heels two inches lower than Rosa's, and black in color instead of red, had heard the sounds from it and located her using said sounds for tracking purposes.

"You okay?" she asked once she reached Rosa.

"Yeah. Either something i ate came back up on me after waking up, or that Route 20 run-in with Jet induced what i was aiming for it to do. Got one of those pregnancy tests to check and see which guess is the right one?"

"Sure do. I was saving it for something, but since you need it for determination of what caused you to throw up, you can use it." the unknown girl said, handing Rosa a small device she placed near her pussy. Once it beeped a minute later, she removed it from the intimate area and took a look at the results of it. It read a plus sign, indicating that Rosa was pregnant. On the inside, Rosa was grinning to herself.

"You this mysterious 103 Jet's been going on about?" Rosa asked randomly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, if you see Jet anywhere, tell him to wait for me on Route 4, a little ways leftward off the road from the Castelia starting point." At this point, 103 left, allowing Rosa to head back into her room at the Nimbasa Pokemon Center where she converted the red heels she had been wearing since her journey started into a portable miniature storage cube in the shoes' color. She then pulled a second cube, black this time, out of her bag and reverted it into the item the cube contained, which was another pair of heels. This pair, however, was a more wintry design, reaching her thighs, and with a heel as extreme as it can possibly get under any circumstances. Once the ballet heels were on, Rosa then walked as well as she could in heels so extreme to where she had 103 tell Jet to wait for her. Fifteen minutes later she reached where Jet was waiting for her, unknown as to why Rosa wanted him there. Jet was clearly surprised to see the ballet heels on instead of the seven inch heels from before, and the fact Rosa had left her top behind in Nimbasa.

"So, why did you want me here?" Jet asked once Rosa got there. Then he spotted Rosa laying on her back on the ground. "And what made you decide to go topless right now?"

"Easy answer to both questions, 'cause it's the same answer. I didn't want anyone else overhearing, but to cut to the point, i'm pregnant. As for the ballet heels, i was saving them specifically for after discovering that. However, there's a second reason i wanted you here."

"Really? What?"

Rosa just lay there, giggling for a couple seconds with a blush visible on her cheeks. Then she looked up at Jet and revealed the second reason for their current location.

"Fuck me." Within a minute after Rosa said those two words, Jet had entered her pussy with his 10.75 incher and was beginning to pound away at her once more.

"C'mon, put everything you got into it. I know you can go harder than that." Rosa said mid-session, causing Jet to speed up considerably to his peak energy level for five minutes before he unexpectedly hit his limit and unloaded inside the pregnant girl, who had hit her own only seconds prior. Jet then picked the girl up and stood her on her feet because the length of her ballet heels made bending her knees impossible. But within five seconds after he did that Rosa suddenly locked Jet into a deep kiss, adding a surprise jump that sent his cock into her pussy again twenty seconds later. Jet, anticipating what that move meant, started pounding her tight cunt once more, going thirteen minutes before a second peak for both of them occurred, another spurt of Jet's seed going inside Rosa. After Jet exited her this time, her left leg randomly caught Jet behind the knee, knocking him flat on his back and enabling the brunette to line herself up for some anal pounding. Another fifteen minutes of sex later the twosome hit their third peak within an hour, Rosa preying on weakening Jet's endurance levels due to his Alpha Saiyan power. The next move was even more surprising as Rosa then set herself up for Jet to give her a tit-fuck. This session went eighteen and a half minutes before Jet released another large burst of his seed, the reason Rosa was pregnant to begin with. But Rosa, somehow, wasn't finished yet, as Jet would pound her tight cunt one more time before launching one last spurt of cum, larger than any of the previous spurts and occuring after twenty-four minutes at his absolute peak velocity. Once all that was done Rosa and Jet headed to the Nimbasa City Gym so Rosa could battle the dual threat Gym Leaders. Once the dou was within eyesight of the leaders, though, Jet suddenly collapsed from exhaustion, because he had fucked Rosa five times within an hour and a half. The black-haired leader, the unknown 103, quickly grabbed her XF-SR2 scouter as her blonde teammate picked the exhausted, sleeping Jet up enough so Rosa could help hold him steady (due to Rosa's thigh high ballet heels).

"Whoa. He's actually been wiped out. It's been three weeks since Anise set that challenge to do just that and a random girl did what half of XQ's female roster couldn't." 103 said after getting the scan on Jet for the reason of his exhaustion.

"Challenge?"

"Yeah. After Anise took that first step at getting to know Jet as more than just a teammate, she issued that challenge to see who could wipe Jet out using sex to do so with his high endurance levels due to his Alpha Saiyan-caliber power level. Half of the XQ organization's female roster tried to do that, but none succeeded where you did, miss. 07MH even got knocked out from her attempt despite being two stages past Anise in terms of XZ Saiyan power levels. By the way, i realized i forgot to ask what your name is."

"It's Rosa. Rosa Jeannette Copeland."

"Wait a second, you have the same last name as agent 500."

"That's what Jet said when i told HIM that bit during that run-in on Route 4 with some duo named Marco and Stacy en route to here."

"You mean Marco Sanders and Stacy Richards?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Those two were here for the Bolt Badge while you and Jet were going at it on Route 4. Had me some girl-on-girl sex with Stacy while Marco pounded my partner into stasis." 103 said. "By the way, the name's Elly Disbrow, XQ agent 103. The blondie's my ally here. Her full first name's Elesa, but she prefers Ellie herself for confusion purposes between me and her."

"XQ agent? That explains the 103 Jet was talking about on the way here. What's his number?"

"07. He's the captain of the GX-native anti-crime group, though we have 5 from the OZ system and two from the believed-to-be-long-gone VQ system among the group's ranks. Are you trying to enter the Unova League?"

"Yeah. I'm going after my fourth badge currently."

"Just had to ask, because in honor of your completion of a three-week-old XQ challenge, you've earned the Bolt Badge." Elly said, holding a small carrying box, topless, containing a badge shaped like a lightning bolt, hence the name of the badge. Rosa picked the badge up and added it to her badge case, indicating she was halfway there for entry into the Unova League. Then Elesa, the blonde, added two more Bolt Badges, placing one on each of her ballet heels about two inches below the knees. That was when Jet finally woke up after sleeping due to the five sessions within ninety minutes with Rosa from earlier.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You know that challenge concerning your endurance level Anise issued three weeks ago?" Elly asked. Jet nodded. "Well, Rosa was able to successfully complete the challenge where half of XQ's female roster couldn't pull it off. She didn't even know about that challenge until i told her about it while you were still out cold because of you doing her five times within ninety minutes. That was what earned her the Bolt Badge, considering you already won yours last night."

"Whoa. Some girl not even knowing of XQ succeeded in the challenge where half of XQ's female roster tried and couldn't do it, especially 07MH on her attempt due to her being knocked out despite a two-stage advantage over Anise, who's two stages ahead of me. And those Bolt Badges on your shoes reminds me of that video game challenge i did in that other dimension system after preventing a surprise rape attempt following her World Championship win due to that Shiny Arceus i helped her catch beforehand." At that point, Jet left for the Pokemon Center while Rosa waited for him at the Route 5 exit of Nimbasa City. When Jet got there, carrying Rosa's bag along with his own, he was now in a pair of steel-colored 5.5 inch heeled pumps, with a one inch platform to make the heels a little easier to wear and a pair of Mineral Badges on them, one on each shoe just like the Bolt Badges on Rosa's ballet heels. The Badges were in basically the same spot, but flipped due to the opposing layouts of the shoes, the identifying factor in determining which shoe goes on which foot. After handing Rosa her bag, the two started walking to Driftveil City for the fifth Badge the Unova League counted in their challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic that came to be from a WitChan fanfic of the same type. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 005**

After an hour and a half of walking, Jet aiding the pregnant Rosa due to her ballet heels, the duo reached Driftveil City, where the fifth Gym in the Unova region was located. Clay, the Gym Leader, specialized in Ground-type Pokemon, making the Servine Jet gave Rosa along the way her best weapon (though Clay had an Excadrill as his ace, allowing Emboar a chance for some major damage being dealt). The Gym, however, was a complicated layout, so Jet went first to map the best route to Clay, and earn his fifth Unova gym badge while he was at it. One of his Alpha Squad was enough to do the job, wiping out Krokorok with an Ice Beam-charged Brick Break, using a flame-charged one on Excadrill, and unloading what he called 'Combination Thirteen Fifty-Three' to defeat Sandslash (an Energy Ball encased and sped up by an Ice Beam). Thanks to Jet mapping out the Driftveil Gym layout for Rosa's challenge, he then returned to the Pokemon center where the pregnant seventeen-year-old waited for him, badge inside the badge case.

The following day Rosa was swarmed by a massive stampede-like formation of females, all in their teens. Turns out the news of Rosa successfully completing an XQ-issued challenge concerning Jet had spread like wildfire across the region, hence the massive swarm. Oddly, among the girls there was Elly, who had given Rosa the badge in her badge case (Elesa, Elly's blonde teammate at the Nimbasa City gym, had placed the ones on her heels), and Stacy, near the very back and able to sneak off for some sex with Marco. By the time she managed to get out of the massive swarm, Rosa took off for the south of Driftveil City, where the Pokemon World Tournament building was. Jet had gone in the place ahead of her, defeating Hugh, another trainer from Aspertia City; Cheren, the Gym Leader from Aspertia; and some unknown guy named Colress en route to winning. Jet then found Rosa, who told him of the massive swarm she managed to evade. Sure enough, the swarm of teen girls came barreling right for the duo, Jet using Instant Transmission to escape back to Nimbasa courtesy of having locked onto Elesa's power level, nowhere near his own.

Once the swarm that had almost impeded the seventeen-year-old girl's challenge died down Rosa took to facing the Gym Leader, Clay. Servine was able to take down Krokorok and Sandslash easily, evolving into Serperior after the second knockout, before being recalled in favor of her starter Pokemon, Emboar, to deal with Excadrill. A Flame Charge that contained a surprise Brick Break was all it took to defeat the Ground/Steel-type Pokemon. With that Rosa obtained her fifth badge in her Unova League challenge. Then Rosa left the gym, aiming to locate where Jet disappeared to this time. She found him at the entrance to Route 6, which led to Chargestone Cave, beyond which was Mistralton City, the location of the sixth gym in the Unova region. Along the route the duo found a Hidden Grotto, inside which they went at it again. Twenty minutes passed before Jet unloaded into Rosa's pussy when he hit his limit, seconds after Rosa hit her own to trigger it.

"Hey, Jet."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, since i'm pregnant now, does that make me an MILF?"

"MI-what? Didn't quite catch that. My first thought was MI6."

"You mean that organization James Bond is part of?"

"Yeah. I might have based my XQ agent number on his codename from the group. But what did you mean by that MI-whatever it was?"

"Basically it means that i love sex, the M meaning mom due to the fact i'm under my first pregnancy right now. By the way, we'll never get to the next gym if we just sit here all day."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's go." Jet said, picking the pregnant teen up off the ground (due to her ballet heels) and taking off toward Mistralton City, using his optional wings to fly OVER Chargestone Cave. It took only twenty minutes after takeoff to reach Mistralton City, where they decided to rest in the Pokemon Center before the next Gym battle for both trainers. But what they didn't expect was a girl barely older than Rosa (appearance-wise; she was actually in her mid-twenties, only appearing eighteen due to an Age Freeze option acquired a few years prior in another dimension) would appear as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The plot is somewhat based on a WitChan fanfic, from which the idea for the series this is a part of came to be. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while any other references belong to their respective owners (though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design). Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 006**

Rosa, with some help from Jet's optional wings, had cleared Chargestone Cave without even having to enter it, Jet carrying her because only he could utilise the wings in question. As for the Mistralton City Gym, the specialty was Flying-type Pokemon, giving the advantage to the Ampharos Rosa had obtained as a Mareep as part of her training before battling Cheren. As usual, Jet was first to battle the gym, strangely not using one of his Alpha Squad this time, favoring a Victini that knew Fusion Bolt instead (with the ace of his Alpha Squad, Arcelioss, on standby if needed). Skyla's team was no match for the Legendary Pokemon, knowing two moves signature to other Pokemon (specifically the Fusion moves). That victory over Skyla gave Jet his sixth badge, which coincidentally was named after him. However, Rosa would have to wait until the following day before she could battle Skyla herself.

That morning, though, Rosa was on her way out of the Pokemon Center when she spotted a girl in one corner of the center. That girl looked like she was only a week ahead of Rosa because the brunette could tell this girl was pregnant as well. She had very long red hair, bearing a number of pink highlights and with three different kinds of accessories in it (Rosa was a big Galaxy Angel fan, and she could tell all three accessories were from that dimension), and she had wine red eyeshadow surrounding her azure eyes. As for her outfit, it consisted of a teal jacket, worn open over a midriff-baring wine red tube top, along with a pair of pink sweatpants. She was also wearing a pair of white lace-frilled socks, and a pair of 8.5 inch heels with a 3.25 inch platform, amethyst purple in color. Her appearance was a dead giveaway of her identity to Rosa, but she never said anything, not wanting to alert any other females in the Pokemon Center; this girl was actually XQ's Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. Rosa walked up to her as good as she could in her thigh high ballet heels and sat down beside her. One glance at the Bolt Badges on her heels was enough for Anise to guess that her challenge involving Jet's endurance level had been cleared by the brunette.

"So you're the one who completed my challenge. Must've had 103 help identify it complete, judging by the badges on your heels." Anise told Rosa.

"Yeah. By the way, you a week ahead of me?"

"Got that right. Half of XQ's female roster tried to wipe him out but none succeeded. Naja even wiped herself out despite the fact she's two stages ahead of me, making her advantage over Jet power level-wise four stages; Jet's at the thirteenth stage, dubbed the Alpha Saiyan state, while Naja's at the Epsilon level, stage seventeen."

"Which, if i'm correct, would make you a Gamma Saiyan."

"Bingo. It was after i read that one fanfiction concerning three allies from 20H's home dimension and the series in question's title character that i decided to attempt to do what the title said with Jet, my blonde teammate Rochelle letting me do it because of my experience with him while she tried the same thing with his brother Storm."

"Where did Jet get his name from, anyway?"

"You ever heard of the Sonic Riders series?"

"Yeah. Beaten the original and Zero Gravity. Why?"

"Well, one character in that game, with a feather formation - he's a bird-like species, just so ya know - was named Jet, and the captain only opted for three of the spike-like feathers as actual spikes in the back of his hair, so it wouldn't interfere with his habit of wearing baseball caps all the time while in his base form. His brother Storm, named after one of Jet's teammates, has a spike formation similar to _his_ Mobian namesake, but orange in color as the actual Mobian's color is grey, though his Extreme Gear color is orange. Storm said orange better depicts his age, about eight and a half months after Jet. The next sibling in line, another female, got her name from the third member of the Mobian Jet's group, Wave. She only has two spikes, one on each side of her hair due to their size compared to those of her older brothers. Also, only Wave and Storm have the ability to switch personas because i haven't seen Jet able to do that. Wave using hers is very rare, and Storm's is mainly for D-Generation XR purposes."

"Lemme guess. Storm's alternate persona goes by the name Stewart Buckley, right?"

"Wait, you've heard of XQ's take on the WWE group?"

"Yeah, especially that twelve-a-side Chaos Duel where Chucky set up the Final Combination Jet calls his signature move."

"Oh, yeah, i remember that quite well. I was there, on Jet's other side."

"That explains why i easily identified you first glance. When i first met Jet i easily guessed he was male despite the seven inch heels he had on at the time, 'cause he was in his Super Saiyan 3 state then."

"Yeah, usually most people think he's actually female upon first encounter, but i'm able to recognize him easily as i know his power level. Though there was that one time in Sinnoh where i accidentally gave away his identity as he had assumed his Ultimate form strictly for keeping his identity secret - i was wearing those same seven inch heels at the time, preventing me from going Super Saiyan 4 because the form i did assume, Super Saiyan 2, had people thinking i was actually Rochelle, i looked just like her in my first three transformations - and that caused Jet to use that line right back at me."

"What does this Rochelle girl look like, anyway? And is that her first name?"

"For the latter question, no, it's actually her middle name. Her first name's Peach, but her OZ counterpart goes by the same name so she started allowing other crimefighters to use her middle name in order to avoid confusion. She's still trying to come up with a fourth option for her twin sister Dominique, after she tried the DJ bit and discovered those were Dawn's first two initials as well. As for her appearance, her hair's mostly a yellow-blonde color with amethyst highlights, and her eyes are a cobalt color. She might be in a similar outfit to me, i'm not sure, but her heels are bound to be different - the ones i'm in are from the mysterious XJR's 877 series. And, before you ask, Jet actually has three more siblings besides Wave and Storm. One of them, named Keiko, is a couple years younger than Wave - more around Dawn's age - and the other two are identical twin sisters, only sixty-four days ahead of Jet due to their mom's ability to be under more than one pregnancy at a time. The twins are blonde, like Rochelle, but more of a golden-blonde instead of yellow. Names are Hollie and Katey, but they like pulling the identical confusion prank because the only way to tell them apart is because of a pair of hanging earrings and a hairband Hollie has concerning her unique rainbow manipulation powers. 'Course, me and my twin sister Adrienne used to pull that trick all the time on Kara Izayoi, my Rune Angel teammate Natsume's older sister."

"Does Hollie have any other different powers compared to her twin?"

"Sure does. We still don't know if Katey can ascend into a Super Saiyan, but Hollie's up to the twelfth stage, dubbed the Rainbow Saiyan stage - females in that state have part of their hair appearing to be made of color-changing fire, while i don't know about the males 'cause Jet skipped that form when he went Alpha. Hollie also has phenomenal speed, which me and my two teammates are now even with. By the way, you might want to get your next gym battle over with, you don't want to get stuck in a bit of a line."

"Thanks." With that, Rosa went to the gym. Fortuantely for her, there was no one in front of her waiting for a shot at battling Skyla, who was easily defeated by Rosa's Ampharos. Then Skyla revealed her surprise at Rosa completing that XQ challenge involving Jet; she had wanted to take a shot at it herself if Rosa hadn't succeeded already. After giving Rosa her sixth Unova League gym badge, Jet then engaged his wing option to get himself and Rosa to Opelucid City without having to go the long way from the eastern side (because something was interfering with getting to Icirrus City, reaching Opelucid from the west). Instead of at least ten hours, it took the duo only one and a half to get to the location of the seventh gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, while the plot and the Jet Brazie character are of my design. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 007**

With two badges left to claim, Jet and Rosa found themselves in Opelucid City, rich in technology. Two years prior to Rosa starting her journey there were two Gym Leaders at the Dragon-type specialist gym, which was the last of eight back then. Inbetween Hilbert defeating Alder and the seventeen-year-old Rosa starting her journey, Iris had gone on to other things, along with the opening of the Virbank, Humilau, and Aspertia City Gyms (the last one of them with Hilbert's former rival Cheren as gym leader), Professor Juniper now had an assistant in Bianca, plus the Striaton gym had now closed and converted into a restaurant, Nacrene's Gym closed to accomodate Cheren's taking Lenora's place as the gym leader giving out the Basic Badge, and Icirrus City's gym was no longer operational as Brycen went back to being a movie star. Team Plasma had also experienced a rift: Some members joined the Ghetsis-led new Team Plasma, while those still loyal to N now lived peacefully in Driftveil City. The Opelucid City Gym was now number seven in the order trainers battled the gyms for access into the Unova League, and now led solely by Drayden.

As usual between the two trainers, Jet, a good near-dozen years older than Rosa despite the age gap only appearing to be in the three area (which he said was due to an Age Freeze option that Anise and her two main teammates picked up in the CLK system against the Neo Vexus, since fallen thanks to Natsume), led off to gain his seventh badge as well as map out the gym for Rosa's following challenge. Needless to say, all Jet needed to use to defeat the Dragon-type trainers was a former Shadow Pokemon, an Articuno he had nicknamed Omegaice after purifying it following his Snagging of it off of Cipher leader Greevil. All but Drayden's Flygon was pure Dragon-type, meaning a weakness to Ice-type attacks (Flygon was a dual-type Dragon/Ground, with a double weakness to said type that was Articuno's primary). Rosa wouldn't have to worry about finding a Pokemon capable of learning an Ice-type offensive move, as the Ducklett she had caught on the Driftveil Drawbridge had evolved into Swanna and had learned Ice Beam, the strongest Ice-type attack with a power level below 100 and aided by mostly-perfect accuracy, the reason for the mostly part being the possibility of an accuracy-affecting move. Rosa would then go on to battle the Opelucid City Gym herself, mainly centering on using Swanna but with her other Pokemon on standby if needed - she was able to make it all the way to Drayden without much trouble and not having Swanna faint once, despite a close scare in a triple battle en route. Like she anticipated, Swanna and Ice Beam easily took down the seventh of eight Unova Gym Leaders, leaving Humilau City as the only place left where Rosa had to gain a badge before being able to face the Elite 4. It was on her way out, though, when Team Plasma struck - and right into a very effective trap of Jet's, knowing Rosa's battle with Drayden would be the prologue of Team Plasma's attack. It turns out Jet had pulled a couple tricks from video games he had played while setting up the trap; those tricks were a few SAM sites from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, a couple XQ agents in Halo series Banshees, and Jet himself with his Ice Star Power Suit's arm cannon active. Sure enough, it didn't take long to down the Plasma Frigate temporarily before it managed a slipspace jump, but Jet suspected that wouldn't be the last of the villainous team.

Two hours later Jet and Rosa were on Route 13 just outside Undella Town, where the Marine Tube leading to Humilau City was. That was when Rosa stopped Jet to ask a question that had been nagging in the back of her mind.

"Say, Jet, it seemed like you have some experience carrying someone with those two wing sets you can spawn at will. I was wondering, though, if you actually have transported someone using those wings for assistance before."

"Actually, there was that one variant of my cousin Dawn - now going mostly by her middle name Jade since the girl in question had the same first name - who i helped get to Lavaridge after defeating three male Team Magma grunts in a battle alongside said girl and Anise on Mt. Chimney. It would've been a long, bumpy trek down, especially since the girl was both pregnant and in heels. That's why i flew us to Opelucid City straight from Mistralton, as travelling the long way from the eastern side would've been quite bumpy and long for sure; using my two sets of cyan-colored metallic-looking wings, one from Ice Star, the other my MJOLNIR Mark J armor, got us to the target destination in almost no time at all compared to going the long way, especially considering just how extreme your heels are. How high are they, actually?"

"No clue. Never had them measured. Definitely an 8 inch heel minimum; that much i know."

"Maybe my scouter can identify the height. Also works on identifying the person responsible for a pregnancy and what the girl in question is pregnant with; pulled it off three times in the dimension i was talking about earlier, two of them concerning the Dawn i mentioned. If it wasn't for that paralysis that hit Arcelioss i would've beaten her in our battle in Oblivia. 'Course, the Pachirisu responsible didn't fare all that well against Z when she battled Anise in Kanto."

"Z?"

"Anise's Arceus, level 175 at the moment; back when the battle in question occurred it was only level 174. Z stands for Zelixevon, the nickname Anise gave it, with Z being its codename whenever she's undercover." Jet then pushed the button on his cyan XF-ZR1 scouter, aiming for a scan of the heel height of the thigh high ballet heels Rosa had on. Twelve seconds later the results popped up on the semi-transparent eyepiece of the scouter. "Whoa, ten and a quarter inches. I was expecting somewhere in the nine inch area, not a ten-plus; XJR designs only peak at eight and three quarters, and sometimes the heel height's level doesn't quite match how many quarter inches the number can usually get up to, as 877 only measures eight and a half inches high and 637 reaches six and a half despite the normal limit only being six and a quarter. Anyway we better get to Humilau."

"Right, but first..." Roas said, getting a seductive tone after the first word and within fifteen seconds Jet was pounding away at the pregnant girl's pussy, going sixteen minutes before experiencing yet another limit hit and unloading his seed inside her. Then the duo took off through the Marine Tube headed for Humilau City and the final Unova League gym.


End file.
